


Mistletoe Matchmaker

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Mistletoe Matchmaker

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** Mistletoe Matchmaker  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 529  
**Characters & Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** None  
**Prompt 33:** Kiss under the mistletoe (Nebula5030)      
**Summary:** Merlin has a plan to spread cheer and get everyone a holiday kiss  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**Mistletoe Matchmaker**

Merlin and Morgana were in charge of the Yule party in the community center this year. They were currently making last minute preparations just hours before the party started. Merlin was on the ladder putting up decorations. Morgana was setting up the buffet tables.

“Merlin, why are you putting the mistletoe there?” Morgana asked as she carried the empty punch bowl to the drinks table. “You should put it in the corner like it has always been.”

“No! This is the perfect place. You get kissed coming in and leaving. Two kisses are better than one.” Merlin got down from the ladder and winked at Morgana. “I would prefer two kisses right now. What do you say Love?”

Morgana just narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't help wondering what he was up to.

“Come on, Love. We have to test it out.” Merlin stood under the mistletoe and waved to her.

“Kiss yourself. I’m busy.” Morgan passed just out of his reach. “Go hang up those garlands over there.”

Merlin looked up at the mistletoe and sighed. “Right. The garlands.”

~{%}~

When the Yule party started couples would come in and give each other a kiss and go off to talk to friends or the buffet table. Everyone seemed to enjoy the new spot for the mistletoe.

Merlin nudged Morgana as they stood at the buffet table. “See? It’s working. Everyone is in a good mood from a pre-party snog.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Until someone comes in on their own and there’s no one for them to kiss.”

“Look!” Merlin nodded toward the door. “It’s Mithian and here comes Leon.”

Morgana squinted at Merlin again. Now she knew what he was up to.

In the doorway, Leon cleared his throat. “Mithian, I think you should know that you're standing under mistletoe.”

Mithian looked up. “So I am. Just my luck I have no one to kiss.” She blushed.

“Neither do I. I think we could help each other out.” Lean smiled. “Just this once.”

Mithian nodded and smiled. “Yes! Just this once.”

Leon leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close as they kept kissing.

Back at the buffet table, Morgana poked Merlin in the side. “Merlin, you better get over there before we have to turn a hose on them. They're about to get indecent any moment now.”

Merlin sighed and picked up a tray of cups of punch. He walked up to Leon and Mithian and cleared his throat loudly. “Excuse me.”

Leon pulled away and gave merlin a glare that could have melted him.

Mithian stared at Leon and didn't even acknowledge Merlin. She never knew kissing could be so…. Exciting. And with Leon of all people. She was in shock.

“Punch?” Merlin grinned.

Leon took two cups from the tray and whispered to Merlin. “Don't think I don't know what you're up to.”

“It worked, didn't it?” Merlin whispered back.

Leon handed a cup to Mithian and glared at Merlin again. Leon offered Mithian his arm. “Why don't we take a look at the buffet?”

“Yes.” Mithian nodded and took Leon's arm.

Merlin turned to Morgana and winked.

Morgana shook her head.

 

 


End file.
